


Mer One-Shots

by charivari



Series: Simanzi Mers AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Awkwardness, Backstory, Bad Puns, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brainstorm annoys Percy, Brainstorm's curiosity with dangerous things, Curio - Freeform, DomWhirl, F/M, Fear of banishment, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Implied 69, Loneliness, Love Triangle, M/M, Mer equivalent of minor surgery, Merformers, Near Death Experiences, Restraints, Roddy is bratfish, Some feels, Some humour, SubPercy, Tickling, Uncle Brainstorm, Whirl Being Whirl, Whirl annoying mers, Wrecker mers, femIronhide, more Roddy bratfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly 'Life Lessons', one-shots centering on the Simanzi mers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus & Rodimus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/gifts).



> For my bestie Insec, who taught me to love Mers <3
> 
> Just some background-y stuff, the mers live in pods like dolphins and whales but their appearance is more based on sharks, they are ovoviviparous, share a similar reproductive system and their young are called pups.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The current was gentle as Magnus swam through the blue expanse west of Simanzi. But the mer knew better than to trust in the illusion of serenity. It had been a calm day the humans had come, with their boats and their nets. Magnus could never forget that day several years later. It was the reason why he continued to patrol the borders, checking for any sign of the hunters returning.  
  
Today there were none. The waters around him were mostly empty aside from schools of small fish who gave him a wide berth. Magnus paid them little attention. Even if he was compelled to hunt such small prey, he never indulged until completing his patrol.   
  
He continued on dutifully, until the scent of something else caused him to turn – in time to see fiery colored blur cleaving through the water. The blur didn’t slow as he reached Magnus, completing several loops around him before he finally slowed to a more leisurely pace.  
  
“Ha you almost didn’t notice me,” Rodimus crowed, “I think your senses are failing.”  
  
“They are not,” Magnus said indignantly, “My concentration was simply elsewhere.”  
  
Rodimus didn’t appear to listen. He never listened. Instead he continued to glide around Magnus, much to the older mer’s frustration.  
  
“You aren’t supposed to stray this far out.”  
  
Rodimus brushed beneath his underbelly. Magnus hated when he did this. He had tolerated it when Rodimus had been too young to understand the implications. It was different now he had reached maturity and understood it was overtly sexual signal. Understood and failed to take seriously. Magnus wasn’t the only one he did it to.  
  
Magnus was almost grateful when Rodimus latched onto his tail. It was undignified certainly, but there was nothing suggestive about tail pulling. It was something that amused pups, or mature mers who hadn’t grown out of their childish mentality.  
  
Mers like Rodimus.  
  
“I came looking for you.” he said unapologetically.  
  
Magnus momentarily forgot the indignity of Rodimus riding his tail.  
  
“Is there some kind of emergency?”  
  
“Uh, well you could kinda say that,” Rodimus said casual, a little casually.  
  
It did nothing to quell Magnus’ growing sense of panic.  
  
“Is there or isn’t there?” he demanded, “Rodimus, I don’t have time for games. If someone is hurt or….”  
  
“Oh it’s nothin’ like that,” Rodimus said, “And it’s only to do with me.”  
  
That statement failed to reassure Magnus,  
  
“What have you done this time?” he groaned.  
  
“Why do you always assume I’ve done something wrong,” Rodimus protested.  
  
“Because you usually have,” Magnus answered, “And would you stop pulling on my tail.”  
  
“You didn’t used to mind,” he could hear the pout in Rodimus’ voice.  
  
Magnus grimaced. He had minded. But in the past Rodimus clinging to his tail prevented him from making mischief. It was the same reason he had suffered the indignity of bouncing him on his tail – until Rodimus had grown too big.  
  
Not that the growth spurt had stifled his attempts to insist on either.  
  
Ratchet described Rodimus as a pup in an adult body. Magnus couldn’t help agreeing, something that made Rodimus’ flirtations all the more unsettling.  
  
“Off,” he thumped his tail in emphasis.  
  
“Ugh fine,” Rodimus released his tail, only to swim forward and settle on his back, clutching his dorsal fin.  
  
It was hardly an improvement. But Magnus decided it wasn’t worth an argument.  
  
“Tell me what happened,” he said instead.  
  
“Well…” Rodimus paused for dramatic effect, “I’m pregnant.”  
  
Magnus came to an abrupt halt.  
  
“W-what?” he spluttered.  
  
“Pregnant,” Rodimus repeated.  
  
Magnus opened and closed his jaws several times. Rodimus seemed so assured of that fact. He couldn’t quite get his mind around it.  
  
“You can’t be pregnant,” he managed finally.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because…” Magnus was so perplexed that he was flailing rather than swimming, “Because…”  
  
It still wasn’t computing his brain. The notion Rodimus didn’t understand that males were physically incapable of bearing young.  
  
It was impossible, and Magnus realized he was being pranked.  
  
“This isn’t funny Rodimus,” he growled, “Given our pod’s history, I think it’s rather distasteful to make jokes on this particular subject.”  
  
“I’m not,” Rodimus protested, “I’m pregnant with Drift’s pups.”  
  
Magnus was struck by the sincerity in his voice. Once again he found himself floundering.  
  
“Why do you think you’re pregnant?” he said, hoping a different tact would help him understand this insanity.  
  
“Well, me and Drift were fooling around and he dared – well I dared myself really – that I could fit his clasper in my mouth…”  
  
Magnus let out a groan of dismay. Why had he expected anything other than a perverse, scandalous answer from Rodimus?  
  
“Why would you do that?”   
  
“I was curious,” Rodimus said simply, as though he needed no other reason than that, “And Drift seemed to like it, especially when I sucked on it…”  
  
“Please,” Magnus groaned, “Stop….”  
  
“Until stuff came out. Y’know, the stuff that….”  
  
“Talking…”  
  
“Fertilizes the eggs. And…”  
  
“Rodimus…”  
  
“I accidentally swallowed some,” Rodimus concluded, “So now I’m pregnant.”  
  
Magnus was silent. Borderline catatonic.  
  
“Uh, Magnus?” Rodimus reached to poke his gills, “Hello?”  
  
The poke bought Magnus back to life with a lurch,  
  
“Rodimus, I cannot even begin to tell you how – how obscene what you did was. Drift isn’t even your mate…”  
  
“What does that matter?” Rodimus said, “We were only having fun.”  
  
“Fun?”  
  
Magnus struggled reign in his disapproval. There was a more important issue at hand.  
  
“Regardless,” he went on, “Drift can’t impregnate you. You’re both male.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Magnus grimaced. Why couldn’t Rodimus have taken all this to Ratchet? Why did it have to be him explaining all this?  
  
“Males can’t produce eggs,” he said, “Only females.”  
  
“Oh,” Rodimus murmured, “I guess I must have switched off when Ratchet was explaining that part.”  
  
“You…” Magnus’ gills flared, “I told you to pay attention in his classes.”  
  
“Hey I can’t help that Ratchet is boring,” Rodimus protested, “And grumpy. Anyway, it was nice to think I could get pregnant.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because then the pod would have more pups.”  
  
The answer caused Magnus’ chest to tighten,  
  
“I’m afraid that’s not the way it works,” he said softly.  
  
Rodimus sighed,  
  
“I was going to call them Drups.”  
  
“Drups?”  
  
“The pups. Or Drods. Like pod.”  
  
Magnus couldn’t help imagining pups with Rodimus and Drift’s colors.  
  
“I’m sorry Rodimus,” he said.  
  
Rodimus let out another sigh,  
  
“It’s okay I guess. You can’t really miss what was never there right?”  
  
Magnus wasn’t sure how to answer.  
  
“I’ve finished my patrol,” he said gently, “You can stay on my back if you like.”  
  
He felt one of Rodimus’ head fins press flat against his back,  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Magnus turned in the direction of the feeding grounds.  
  
“Magnus, do you ever wish things were different?” Rodimus’ voice was pitifully soft.  
  
“Yes,” he answered honestly, “But at the same time, I’m grateful for what we have. We may not have females – well we do have Whirl but…”  
  
“Hold on a sec,” Rodimus exclaimed, “Whirl is female?”  
  
“Yes, you never noticed?”  
  
“I noticed he – she – is ugly,” the grimace was audible in Rodimus’ voice, “Are all females ugly?”  
  
“No,” Magnus said, “And to be fair Whirl’s appearance is the result of… well a lot of separate incidents. She may have been attractive once.”  
  
He couldn’t say this for certain however. Whirl’s body had already been scarred by the time she had joined the pod. She had stories about their origin, some Magnus found a little too fantastical to believe, one involving a huge shark in which Whirl had triumphed.  
  
The origin of other scars he knew with certainty. Whirl had sustained them fighting her way off the hunters’ boat.  
  
“I dunno,” Rodimus’ voice broke through Magnus’ thoughts, “It’s hard to imagine Whirl not looking like…Whirl.”  
  
Magnus made a small noise of agreement.  
  
“Ratchet says I take my coloring from my mother,” Rodimus went on, “But I don’t remember her at all.”  
  
“No,” Magnus said uncomfortably, “You were too young.”  
  
Flareup had perished in her struggle with the hunters. They had cast her body back into the sea. Ratchet had been forced to cut her open to deliver Rodimus.  
  
Magnus always worried that Rodimus’ unconventional behavior had something to do with the trauma surrounding his birth – even though Rodimus himself had never been told the truth.  
  
“Well,” he said, “I’m attractive, so if I take after her, she must have been too.”  
  
“I think that’s a reasonable assessment,” Magnus said quietly.

“So you admit I’m attractive?” Rodimus startled him.  
  
“What? No, I never said...”  
  
“Oh I think you did,” Rodimus crooned, “Implied it at least.”  
  
“No I didn’t,” Magnus sighed, “Why do you have to twist the things I say?”  
  
“Because it annoys you," came the cheerful response.  
  
Rodimus released his dorsal fin, provoking Magnus even further by once again sliding beneath his underbelly.  
  
“Race you home!”  
  
He took off before Magnus could utter any form of rebuke.  
  
Magnus watched his trajectory, the younger mer resembling a fiery torpedo.  
  
At least he seemed happy, not dwelling on pups he could never birth and mother he never met.  
  
That was enough for Magnus’ exasperation to melt away as he followed after him.


	2. Rodimus & Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus being cute and dumb, while gettin' it on in a kelp forest.

 

Drift often marveled at the way Rodimus' brain worked. He wasn't the first mer to realize a kelp forest provided concealment for certain physical activities. But he was the first, at least to Drift's knowledge, to suggest that the strands be used for anchorage.

"It's brilliant," he gloated to Drift, "They'll hold me in place while you do whatever."

"And you don't mind being tied up?" Drift asked.

"Beats being pushed by the current all uncoordinated," Rodimus answered, "Anyway you know I'm up for anything."

Drift knew this was true. Rodimus wasn't the most conventional mer. But that made being with him all the more exciting.

And since he was offering consent, Drift found no reason to object. His curiosity was piqued. So he bound the kelp to Rodimus' wrists as best he could. He wasn't practiced in tying knots though his results seemed sturdy enough.

"Not too tight?"

Rodimus gave an experimental tug.

"Nope, all good," he announced, looking rather pleased with himself, "And see, no drifting."

Of course his body was still gently swayed by the current, like the kelp around them. But being bound to the strands kept him more or less in place.

"No drifting," Drift agreed, "Just Drift."

Rodimus stared at him,

"Wow, that... was so lame," he chortled, "So lame I'm almost turned off."

"As if that's a possibility," Drift shot back good-humoredly.

Rodimus answered with a perverse squint,

"Yeah you're right," he rolled his lower body forward in invitation, "Let's Drift."

"Now who's lame," Drift said, hand coming to rest on the sleek fiery bands of his stomach.

"You're a bad influence," Rodimus huffed, seemingly distracted by the placement of Drift's hand, "Lil lower."

His claspers were already swollen with arousal. Drift resisted the urge to reach down, run them through his hands.

"You're in no position to be making demands," he told him.

A hint of concern flashed in Rodimus' eyes. But then he mustered a smile,

"Yeah but you wanna touch 'em," he crooned, "You wanna feel how hard you make me."

Drift felt a strong flush of arousal. There was something wonderfully perverse about Rodimus talking like this. It took quite a bit of determination not to fall for it.

"And you say I'm a bad influence?" he said, "But you didn't learn to talk like that from me."

Rodimus merely grinned in response.

"Nope, that's 100% Rodimus," he rolled his body again, fins fluttering, "Touch me Drift."

Drift affected surrender,

"Alright," he said, only to shift his hand towards Rodimus' pectoral fin.

Rodimus tensed,

"What are you..." he gave a shriek as Drift tickled under his fin, "Drift, no, hahaha, stop, hee stop!"

He attempted to bat him with tail. Drift easily dodged the attack before resuming his assault. Rodimus descended in an unintelligible din of squeals and wheezes, tail flapping uselessly.

Drift's fingers came to a merciful stop.

"So loud," he chided as Rodimus caught his breath, "Maybe I should break off another piece of kelp and cover your mouth."

The creativity of the suggestion surprised him. Maybe Rodimus was rubbing off on him. Maybe that was why Rodimus' reaction was so smug.

"That would be waste," he said, "Since you could stick something else in there to shut me up."

The innuendo was unmissable.

"I thought you wanted me to pleasure you?" Drift said.

He finally reached to brush Rodimus' claspers almost apologetically. Rodimus buckled, a pleasing moan hissing past his teeth.

"Y-yeah I do," he said, voice strained by Drift's ministrations, "No reason we can't have it bothways."

"Not at the same time."

Drift sank down lower and nuzzled his mouth against the tip of Rodimus' clasper. Rodimus moaned, momentarily distracted from answering. He thrust eagerly against Drift's mouth.

"Turn upside down."

Drift frowned,

"Upside down?" his eyes widened as the implication of the position dawned on him, "Oh I see."

"Do it then," Rodimus enthused, "We'll see who can get off who faster."

Drift began swivelling his body into position, once again marvelling at Rodimus' strange bouts of genius.

*

Drift felt so weak. He presumed it was from blood rushing to head from floating upside down. Not to mention the energy expended from his climax. Rodimus seemed similiarly lethargic as Drift struggled to free him from the kelp. It would have been much easier if he didn't feel so weakened.

But he persisted, it wasn't as though he could leave Rodimus bound there in order to take a nap. 

"Finally," Rodimus flexed his freed arms gingerly, "They were getting really sore."

Drift momentarily forgot his own exhaustion,

"Why didn't you say?" he said with concern.

Rodimus gave a weak smile,

"My mouth was full."

Drift frowned,

"Perhaps that position wasn't such a good idea."

"We both got off," Rodimus protested, "Okay, there's a few kinks to straighten out. But we can work on that later."

To Drift's dismay, Rodimus latched onto his dorsal fin,

"Carry me to the sandbed?"

Drift sighed. He wasn't Ultra Magnus' size and Rodimus felt unbearably heavy. But there was no point telling him to jump off.

Instead he carted the other mer through the labyrinth of kelp.

This was his penance he supposed. For being so quick to assume that all Rodimus' ideas were automatically good ones.


	3. Perceptor & Whirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl finds a discarded plastic water bottle. Uses it to annoy mers. Perceptor diffuses the situation. 
> 
> Whirlceptor ('cuz I ship it, yes, yes I do!)

No one was sure where Whirl had found the clear oblong object. The current often bought human debris floating into Simanzi waters. Most mers knew to give such objects a wide berth. There was no telling what side effects could come from handling them. Let alone an experimental bite.

The only one crazy enough to do this was Whirl. She was even game enough to try digesting them, though it often ended with her purging the contents back up, usually in front of disgusted mers.

This particular object she had been content to simply chew on. It made a horrible crackling sound under the pressure of her teeth, followed by popping noises when she released it. Whirl had quickly realized it's potential in grating on everyone's nerves.

She waited until nightfall, when most of the pod curled up on their usual places on the sandbed. The relatively peaceful sound of waves lapping gently overhead was suddenly shattered by the grating chorus of crackle, crackle, crackle, crackle, crackle...

Rodimus grit his teeth at the intrusion. He tried to block out the sound by burying his head under Magnus' pectoral fin. Despite the fin's width, it didn't prove that effective. The crackling sound was pervasive and he could hear Magnus grumbling alongside him. He wriggled his head free and glared into the murky expanse beyond the reef,

"Whirl, shut the hell up!"

There came an irritating pop as Whirl released her torture instrument,

"Why? I'm not even talking. My mouth is full."

Rodimus scowled at the smirk in her voice.

"I meant the human thingy," he snapped, "Stop chewing it. It's drivin' everybody nuts."

"Not my problem," Whirl retorted, "If you want, you're welcome to come and make me."

Then she laughed, mockingly, and resumed her noisy chewing.

Rodimus rose aggressively from the sandbed. He didn't make it far before Magnus caught hold of his tail.

"I'll deal with her," the large mer said, tone firm but underlyingly weary.

Rodimus pouted,

"I can do it," he argued, "She's roughed you up enough."

Magnus' body was littered with Whirl scars, tokens he'd received from attempting to stop Whirl doing... well everything. Not that they made him look ugly or anything, in fact Rodimus thought they added to his toughness. But that didn't mean he wanted Whirl to inflict anymore. Not when Rodimus was capable of dealing with her.

Magnus sighed,

"No Rodimus," he tried, unsuccessfully, to direct the resistant mer back down to the sandbed.

"I can take her," Rodimus struggled to wrench his tail free, "Just let me..."

"Excuse me," Perceptor's voice caused the two to still, "I believe I can handle this."

Magnus turned to the science mer, still gripping Rodimus' tail.

"Are you sure Perceptor?" he asked.

The tri-colored mer gave a curt, almost impassive nod.

"Yes."

Magnus responded with a nod of his own.

"Very well. But I expect you to call if you require any assistance."

"Of course," Perceptor acquiesced, "But I doubt that will be necessary."

"Oh so, you'll let Percy go," Rodimus hissed as the science mer swam away.

"Only due to his history with Whirl," Magnus murmured, with a slight amount of discomfort, "Now please lie back down."

"Only if we can snuggle," Rodimus demanded.

"Fine," Magnus sighed.

It wasn't as though Rodimus didn't attempt to snuggle up to him every other night, ever since he was a pup. At least Magnus wasn't quite so fearful of accidentally crushing him now he was bigger.

Magnus wouldn't admit it aloud but it was also a comfortable way to sleep. As long as he wasn't forced to put up with the awful crackling sound in the distance.

Hopefully Perceptor would deal with the situation without requiring his assistance. Magnus knew there was only one option he could offer Whirl that she was likely to accept, and the thought sent a wave of queasiness to the pit of Magnus' stomach.

He allowed Rodimus to wriggle closer, trying desperately not envision it.

*

Perceptor's senses located Whirl easily in spite of the darkness. She undoubtedly would have sensed his approach too, though she didn't acknowledge him, continuing to gnaw on her prized object.

"Whirl would you cease that?" Perceptor said calmly above the crackling, "Our pod is attempting to rest."

"Tewburd," Whirl said around her mouthful. Perceptor translated it as 'too bad'. 

The response was unsurprising. Whirl was stubborn, rarely complying to anything unless it suited her.

"Perhaps you prefer to engage in another activity?" he suggested.

Whirl's jaws widened into a grin before she spat the object away. It's battered form towards the surface with a series of popping noises.

Perceptor didn't pay it much attention. Whirl was pressing against him in an instant.

"Frisky, nerdfish?" she purred, "Well I do prefer chewing on you."

Her jaws clamped down without warning. Perceptor felt the familiar pain of her teeth breaking skin. As always there came a rush of euphoria, adrenaline spiked with lust as Whirl used her hold on him to roughly direct her cloaca into contact with his claspers. Perceptor allowed himself to be pinned in place, only moving to intensify the friction as Whirl rubbed herself on his claspers, groans muffled by the lodgement of her jaws.

It was pleasurable, though Perceptor was less vocal than Whirl even with his mouth free. Not that Whirl seemed to mind. She only cared that Perceptor was willing, the sole exception in a pod of males. She was impatient too, swiveling her body against Percy's until she managed to line up her cloaca with one of his claspers. Perceptor barely required the squeeze of her jaws to thrust forward into tight, familiar warmth. 

Whirl was swift in reasserting her dominance, bucking her lower body in order to frag herself relentlessly on his clasper. Perceptor merely surrendered to the onslaught. There was no need for him to fight Whirl's movement, not even to ensure he pulled out prior to climax. Up until this point Whirl had allowed him to finish inside her. She was certain she was barren. Perceptor wasn't so convinced. Despite the damage Whirl had sustained in the past, there was always a chance she wasn't infertile. But Perceptor accepted the risks. It was more pleasurable finishing inside the warmth of Whirl's cloaca than the cold water around them.

This time was no exception. The contractions of Whirl's climax around his clasper triggered Perceptor's own. He was always grateful when it occurred in this sequence. If he climaxed first, Whirl would keep him locked in place and continue to frag him until she reached her own. It usually left him sore. But this time he was only sated as they floated together a while in the aftermath before Whirl worked herself off him.

She made a show of lazily preening her cloaca with the stumps of her fingers. Perceptor watched, ignoring the sting left behind by her jaws. The bleeding would cease momentarily, though Whirl always bit him in the same place so it was destined to become a scar. The idea didn't trouble Perceptor much. He certainly wasn't about to forfeit his arrangement with Whirl to avoid minor scarring.

Perceptor's gaze lifted upwards, searching for the human object. It was probably a good idea to take possession of it before Whirl did. Besides, if he was surreptitious enough, he could examine it without incurring Magnus' objection.

"Don't even think about it," Whirl's body suddenly pushed past him.

She crushed the object to her chest, drifting down to settle on the seabed.

"S'mine," she said, a certain sluggishness saturating her voice, "Go away and lemme sleep, nerdfish."

The object was crackling weakly under Whirl's weight. The sound nowhere near as loud and aggravating as when it had been smashed between her teeth. In fact Perceptor surmised it was barely loud enough to be heard by his pod. Therefore he saw no reason to demand Whirl relinquish it.

Not that he was naive enough to think Whirl wouldn't use it to annoy the pod again at a later time. In fact he knew it was a high probability. But when she did, Perceptor would simply employ the same diversionary method.

Which was hardly a chore and suited him just fine.

For now, he returned to the main pod to enjoy the relative silence.


	4. Chromedome, Rewind & Dominus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory for how Chromedome joined the Simanzi pod. 
> 
> Also I recommend Insecuriosity's awesome contribution to this AU 'Reprint' :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5216561

Tumbler remained concealed behind a patch of spiny coral as the two mers passed through the reef. He had been in the process of paralyzing his latest meal when he'd heard their approach. Though his spines were good enough defense, Tumbler preferred avoiding a fight. Especially when it was two against one.

Not that the smaller of the pair looked like he'd present any challenge. He was almost the size of a pup. Tumbler had mistaken him for one until he'd gained a better look. There was maturity in his movements. His voice as well.

"Are you disappointed to be turning back?" Tumbler overhead him saying to the larger mer.

"A little I'll admit," his companion replied, "Our quest didn't yield the results we were hoping."

They were distinctly unalike in appearance. The smaller mer was sleek with a black, compact body, accented with white fins. There was a splash of red on his face that Tumbler found quite pretty.

His companion was bulkier, less attractive in color in Tumbler's eyes, though the barbels at the corner of his mouth were impressive. Not venomous, Tumbler noticed with a certain bitterness. The smaller mer seemed to have no fear as he brushed up against the side of his face in a consoling gesture.

The easiness of it made Tumbler ache.

"It is a shame," the small mer said, "Though we could always decide to press on with our mission."

The larger mer shook his head,

"We've been away for the pod long enough."

He reached out and touched the smaller mer's headfin. There was intimacy in the gesture. Tumbler's ache deepened. But he was also a tad perplexed. The two both appeared to be male. The smaller mer seemed to nuzzle into his companion's touch.

"Besides," the large mer went on, "There will be time for another expedition in the future."

His barbels rippled with the current as he smiled,

"And it will be good to see my brother again. I hope he's grown. He was so small when we left."

"What's wrong with being small, Dominus?" the other mer huffed. He sounded indignant but there was faintly teasing tone to his voice.

"Nothing at all," Dominus' responding tone was full of affection, "Especially when it comes to you, Rewind."

Rewind once again came to nudge against the side of his face,

"Good answer," he said before darting down underneath the larger mer.

There he stayed, swimming along with his dorsal fin intimately skirting his broader underbelly.

"Are you afraid of what the others might say?" his voice was quiet Tumbler had to strain to hear it.

Dominus' arms reached to draw around Rewind, clutching him closer. Tumbler watched with fascination.

"About us?" he said, "I don't see what objection they should have. We're not the first males to form this sort of bond. Besides, it means we don't present any romantic challenge."

Rewind seemed to relax in his arms.

"True," he said, "Though what about Flareup? I recall her demanding you return by mating season."

"Flareup likes to stir up trouble. She was teasing Magnus before I left, saying she would mate with him if I didn't come back. He was awfully embarrassed."

"I can imagine," Rewind chuckled, "He takes things so seriously."

Dominus sighed,

"That he does. I hope he might find a mate who will mellow him."

"Well if there's hope for us, there's hope for him too," Rewind said.

"I like to think so too."

They were approaching the edge of the reef. Tumbler felt the pull of conflicting emotions. A part of him wanted to follow them, continue listening to their exchange. Another part dismissed it as folly. It would do him no good to watch their intimacy, knowing he was incapable of experiencing such a thing with another mer. Not with the danger of his spines.

The chances of him actually crossing paths with another of his species and thus immune to his venom, was slim to none. Their numbers had been decimated by humans. The only other mnemomer Tumbler had ever known had been his mother. After her death he had wandered the seas, searching for mers like himself. All his searching had proven fruitless.

He had encountered other species of mers. All had reacted with hostility, tried to chase him away from their pods. Several times Tumbler had been forced to employ his spines to avoid death. He wasn't proud of it. But it allowed him to survive.

Though Tumbler had begun to wonder if his lonely existence was worth surviving.

So he couldn't help feeling envious of this unconventional couple, defying tradition yet still attached to a pod. A pod who would likely never accept a mnemomer like Tumbler into their number.

Waiting for them to leave suddenly became all the more unbearable. Tumbler was desperate to emerge from his hiding place and distract himself with his meal. Speaking of which he had lost track of the fish when he had rushed to conceal himself.

It couldn't have gone far. Not with the venom working its way through its system.

"Dominus do you see that?" Rewind's raised voice refocused Tumbler's attention.

The larger mer ground to a stop.

"See what my love?"

Rewind darted out from underneath him.

"That fish."

Tumbler cringed as he suddenly spotted his missing prey. Rewind was making a beeline for it. He circled it with concern.

"It's twitching."

Dominus was at his side swiftly,

"It appears to be some form of paralysis."

"But what could cause it?" Rewind asked.

"It's hard to say," Dominus' body swiveled as he scanned the reef with scrutiny, “There's likely a few things in this ecosystem that could cause..."

He trailed off as he seemed to look straight in Tumbler's direction. Tumbler's body tensed instinctively. He knew the large mer had spotted him through the gaps in the coral.

"What is it?" Rewind turned, eyes searching, widening, "Oh my, is that..."

To Tumbler's complete consternation, he waved. No mer had ever glimpsed sight of him and waved. At least not in greeting.

His defensive instincts forbade him to respond. It might be a trick.

"It's alright fella," Rewind called, "We don't mean you any harm."

He went to move closer but Dominus shot out his arm,

"Rewind stay back," his tone was much more familiar in its anxiety, "He's a mnemomer."

Rewind peaked at Tumbler over the top of Dominus' arm.

"Mnemomer?" he said, "I thought they were extinct."

Dominus' own gaze was shrewd,

"Apparently just exceedingly rare."

"Poor guy," Rewind surprised Tumbler by saying, "Are you alone?"

The question, layered with concern, made Tumbler's throat feel painfully tight.

Rewind glanced at Dominus in the wake of his silence,

"Do you think he's mute? Or just shy?"

"Whatever the reason," Dominus said gravely, "The odds are he's the one who paralyzed that fish."

Rewind turned back to Tumbler,

"Did you?" he asked.

There was something sorrowful in the way he said it. It made Tumbler feel ashamed.

"Yes," he found himself admitting nonetheless, "It's... It's the way I was taught."

"Who taught you?" Rewind asked solemnly.

"My mother."

"And where is she?"

"Dead."

Rewind's expression was pitying.

"I'm sorry," he said, "And you don't have a pod?"

"No," Tumbler said, "It's just me... For a long time."

The last sentence toppled out of his mouth before he could stop it. There was something about the small mer that made him feel like he might understand.

Rewind did look sympathetic. He looked up at Dominus,

"We should take him with us."

Dominus' mouth sprung open in protest.

"You cannot be serious love. We barely know him. Besides, I think our pod would object to us bringing home someone so dangerous."

"We can't just leave him," Rewind insisted, "He's still a mer, Dominus."

Dominus' expression was fraught with conflict.

"Rewind," he said, "I can't guarantee his safety."

"Then I will," Rewind said with conviction.

He turned back to Tumbler and smiled,

"Would you like to come with us?"

Tumbler was still struggling to process his shock. He couldn't quite accept that the invitation was being extended so willingly.

He forced himself to remain realistic.

"Your pod probably wouldn't accept me," he said.

"I'll vouch for you," Rewind told him, "Everyone deserves a place to belong."

Tumbler was silent. No one had ever applied that mentality towards him.

"I'm Rewind," the small mer went on, as though the issue had already been decided, "This is Dominus."

"Tumbler," the mnemomer found himself adding, "Though I never thought it suited me."

"Perhaps we'll think of something more suitable," Rewind said, "We've got some distance to travel before we reach home."

Home, Tumbler thought. He'd never had a home.

He'd also never encountered anyone like Rewind.

Given his run of luck, he might never encounter anyone like him again.

Tumbler realized he needed to take this chance, if only to stick close to him.

"I will come with you," he said, "Though I promise to leave if your pod refuses to accept me."

He said this more for Dominus' benefit. The larger mer didn't look quite as happy with the news as Rewind.

"Very well," he said.

He drew Rewind back to his underbelly.

"Your prey is deceased," he pointed out, "Should you wish to consume it on the way."

The fish was indeed stricken by rigor mortis. Tumbler hesitated in moving to claim it.

"Do you mind?" he asked Rewind.

He didn't want to discomfort the small mer.

"It would be a waste not to," Rewind said, though Tumbler could tell he wasn't fully comfortable, "I wouldn't want you to go hungry."

Tumbler moved to gather the fish up. He purposely swam behind Dominus as they set off, so he could eat without Rewind watching.

"I'll tell you about our pod shall I?" Rewind called to him.

Tumbler was relieved at his brightened tone.

"I'd like that," he answered, desiring to listen to the small mer's pleasing voice as much as possible.


	5. How Magnus Lost His Barbels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.k.a. Roddy is a bratfish. 
> 
> Set not a long time after the pod's run-in with the hunters. So a lot of aftermath feels :(

Magnus' barbels were hardly as prominent as his brother's had been. A fact only enhanced by his massive size. But they weren't so insignificant for Ratchet not to notice when the right one went missing.

"Let me guess," he said dryly, "Rodimus."

"I couldn't stop him pulling on it," Magnus sighed.

"Couldn't stop?" Ratchet huffed, "He's only a pup."

Magnus responded with a helpless look.

"I didn't want to hurt him," he said, "It's difficult for me to gauge my own strength. Its bad enough he insists on sleeping close to me. I worry I'm going to roll over and crush him..."

"That won't happen," Ratchet assured him gruffly, "You're too careful with his safety. Less so with your own."

The medic mer inspected the tiny, almost unnoticeable stump Rodimus had left behind.

"Well it's a clean break. No sign of infection. I can give you something for the pain. But it won't be growing back."

"I already knew that," Magnus said, "And it hardly stings anymore."

"So why come to me?" Ratchet asked.

"I'd like you to remove the other barbel."

Ratchet stared at the large mer in surprise,

"You what?"

"I can't go around with one barbel," Magnus said, "I look ridiculous."

Ratchet shook his head,

"I never took you for the vain type."

Magnus flushed with shame,

"It's not only that," he said, "It's a preventative measure. Rodimus is bound to pull it off anyway. I see no reason in delaying the inevitable."

Ratchet sighed,

"I suppose I could consent to this unnecessary cosmetic procedure,” he glanced over at the small red and white mer hovering nearby, “Aid, would you fetch the crab claw and the stingray spine?”

The younger mer gave a dutiful nod and swam off.

“Stingray spine?” Magnus said dubiously.

“I assume you’d prefer me to numb the area before surgery,” Ratchet said, “If you don’t mind, I’ll get Aid to administer it. He needs the experience.”

“Isn’t he a little young?” Magnus asked.

Ratchet’s offspring was older than most of the pod’s pups. But he hadn’t reached maturity.

“He has to learn some time,” Ratchet said, “Besides it... keeps him occupied.”

Weariness crept into the contours of Ratchet’s face. Magnus couldn’t help thinking he was referring to both father and son. Ratchet had lost his mate in the battle with the hunters and carried on working. His dedication was admirable. But Magnus knew it was impossible for him not to feel the loss.

“By all means,” he acquiesced, “I know I’m in safe hands.”

Ratchet gave a somewhat distracted nod.

“Have you talked to Rung?” Magnus found himself saying.

Ratchet stiffened,

“Have you?” he countered.

“No,” Magnus murmured, “Though I don’t really require his counselling.”

“You lost your brother,” Ratchet said.

Magnus turned away from the gravity of the medic’s expression,

“I think Rewind feels his loss more acutely than I.”

“Slag,” Ratchet’s curse made him look back, “You feel it. We all feel it. We just choose to deal with it in different ways.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Magnus said.

Ratchet wasn’t the only one to lose himself in work. Magnus did the same, distracting himself with Rodimus and patrols.

“I tried to get Aid to talk to Rung,” Ratchet confessed unexpectedly, “But he’s too much like me. The best thing I can do is teach him what he wants to learn.”

Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Besides,” Ratchet went on, “Rung has his hands full with Skids.”

Mention of Skids’ name made Magnus flinch. The blue mer had received a vicious blow to the head by one of the hunters.

“Has his memory improved?” he asked.

Ratchet shook his head,

“I don’t think he’ll ever be the same. He can barely remember Rung’s name.”

“I wish I could have done more.”

It was a line Magnus constantly repeated his own head. Spoken aloud it sounded even more helpless.

“We all do,” Ratchet said, “But there’s nothing we can do to change it.”

He might have said more. But First Aid arrived with the medical tools. Ratchet’s pectoral fin brushed the smaller mer’s side as he accepted the crab claw,

“You’re going to administer the anesthetic. Be careful though, we don’t want half of Magnus’ face permanently paralyzed.”

Magnus hoped the remark was more Ratchet’s dry humor than a legitimate possibility. Even so, he couldn’t keep the strain from his face as the younger mer injected the stingray spine to the base of his barbel.

To his relief the numbness was localized and he barely felt the serrated edges of the claws severing his barbel.

“Do you want to keep it?” First Aid asked him.

“Oh, uh, no,” Magnus said, fighting the urge to touch the side of his mouth. It was still numb.

“Can I have it?” the younger mer asked.

“No you can’t,” Ratchet butted in before Magnus could answer, “Goodness knows you collect enough other things. Just get rid of it, Aid. Clear the tools away while you’re at it.”

First Aid complied with a sigh.

“Knowing him he’ll hide it somewhere and study it,” Ratchet huffed, “I suppose I don’t mind. As long as I don’t have to deal with it in our sleeping area. I can barely move for all the shells.”

“Shells?”

“His mother collected shells,” Ratchet’s voice was soft, “Anyway Magnus we’re done here. The numbness will subside after a while. Come see me if it doesn’t.”

“I will,” Magnus said, “Thank you.”

Ratchet gave a small grunt in response. His gaze was on the red and white dot in the distance.

Magnus didn’t press him for conversation. He wasn’t experienced in emotionally based talk like Rung. Besides, he left Rodimus in Hound’s care for long enough.

The green mer was looking harried when he reached the nursery. Rodimus was latched onto his tail by his teeth.

“Gave up trying to shake him,” Hound said, “Least it stopped him from swimming off. He was trying to do that the first hour.”

Magnus sighed. Why was it always Rodimus causing trouble?

He briefly turned his attention to the other pups confined in the nursery’s coralline boundary.

Perceptor and Brainstorm were studying a hermit crab that had wandered into the nursery. More specifically the anemone attached to its shell. Magnus might have considered that threat, especially since Brainstorm seemed intent on touching it. But each time Perceptor slapped his hand away.

Riptide was zipping from one of the end of the nursery to another, narrowly missing Swerve. The chubby pup was chattering, though to whom Magnus had no idea. None of the other pups appeared to be listening.

Least of all Rodimus, wholly preoccupied with his own mischief.

“Rodimus let go of Hound,” Magnus said sternly.

Rodimus’ tiny fins perked at the sound of his voice. He released Hound’s tail and darted towards Magnus with a distinctly unapologetic glee.

The moment he saw his face he halted abruptly. His tiny mouth twisted in confusion.

“Yes my other barbel is gone,” Magnus explained, “I had Ratchet remove it.”

He wasn’t sure how much of this Rodimus understood. The pup ventured forward and sniffed the seaweed paste Ratchet had applied to the stump. The anesthetic must having been wearing off. Magnus felt the nibble of tiny teeth before Rodimus suddenly backed away with a retching sound.

“Doesn’t taste good?” Magnus murmured as tiny pup stared at him with accusing eyes, “Perhaps that paste might have deterred you in the first place.”

But even in the wake of this revelation, he didn’t feel much regret. His barbels had always been a source of self-consciousness. Even when the rest of him had grown in freakish spurts, his barbels had remained the same. Small and undesirable compared to Dominus’.

Thinking of his brother bought a wave of guilt _._ Dominus was gone. And here Magnus was, rejoicing in the fact he had stripped himself of their one shared feature.

It didn’t help that Rodimus was still glaring at him. Though the pup’s condemnation had little to do with his brother. Magnus held tight to this fact.

“We’ll find a substitute for you to chew on,” he said, “Preferably not pod member’s tails.”

He glanced apologetically at Hound before attempting to bundle Rodimus into his hands. The pup evaded him, streaking over his mountainous back to settle on his tail. Magnus might have been annoyed. But Rodimus enjoyed clinging to his tail. Thus it was safe to assume some of his resentment must have abated.

“Hold on,” he told him, feeling the clamp of tiny fingers.

It was one of the few instances he trusted Rodimus to heed him. If he didn’t, he was likely to topple backwards. A few occasions it had happened Magnus had quickly doubled back, fearful of leaving him in the open. He was determined to protect him, at all costs.

And despite the indignity of Rodimus latched to his tail, at least he knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't really cross Magnus' mind but the hour Roddy spent trying to swim away, he was doing so to find Magnus. Because he hates being separated from him. So really he's a extremely clingy-in-regards-to-Magnus bratfish.


	6. Perceptor & Whirl II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Whirlceptor.
> 
> Set after Insecuriosity's awesome fic 'Reprint', with Whirl returning to the pod after taking off after the birth of her pup. If you haven't read yet, you MUST, it is amazing.

Perceptor found himself unceremoniously slammed into a nearby clump of sea sponge. Whirl's familiar scarred face leered in front of him.

"Miss me nerdfish?"  

"I was curious as to your whereabouts," Perceptor admitted. 

Whirl had been gone for a month or so. Perceptor noticed a new scar on the side of her face. It wrinkled as she grinned.

"So you did miss me," she ground the weight of her body against him, "Bet you've been aching for my cloaca haven't you."

"My sexual needs haven’t exactly been my priority of late,” Perceptor said, though at the moment his claspers were reacting accordingly, “I've been occupied. With my studies, and our progeny." 

Whirl briefly stopped grinding,

“Our whosit?”

"Our daughter," Perceptor elaborated.

“Oh that," Whirl actually looked sheepish, "Heh I bet you were surprised.”

“I was when Tailgate congratulated on me on fatherhood," Perceptor said, "Given I was unaware you were even in labor.”

“It was a non-event, trust me," Whirl said dismissively. 

“That’s not what I heard," Perceptor said, “I do recall telling you pregnancy was a potential outcome from our couplings.”

A shiver of agitation passed over Whirl's body.

“Bah, it was a fluke," she scoffed, "A freak of nature. It was probably the only fraggin’ egg left in me. In fact I’m positive it was.”

“Possible but unsubstantiated," Perceptor said, “The bottom line is there’s no guaranteeing any future mating will not result in pregnancy.”

Whirl's body gave a more violent shudder. The stumps of her fingers came to press on his throat. 

“So you wanna end things?" her yellow eye gleamed dangerously, "‘Cause lemme tell you, nerdfish, I didn't swim _all_ the way back to this slaghole reef…”

“You misunderstand,” Perceptor said calmly, “I wish to resume our previous arrangement. I am merely stating that pregnancy is now a proven possibility. If that’s something you do not wish repeated…”

“I told you,” Whirl interrupted fiercely, “There’s no more eggs!"

Perceptor remained silent. There was no reasoning with Whirl in this sort of state. She calmed, ruffling her tattered fins in a shrug,

"But you feel that strongly don’t finish in me," she said, "Not like it matters. As long as I get off first.”

Perceptor expressed his agreement in a nod. It was unpleasant, finishing in the cold water. But it was preferable to abstinence. Or the thought of more pups. One was enough it seemed, for both of them. 

“Good. It’s settled," Whirl's growl fluctuated into a purr, "Now come to Mama Whirl…"

She seemed to realize her poor choice of words.  

"No scratch that," she said hastily, "Come to infertile Whirl. Yeah, that’s better. Frag my egg-less cloaca.”

Perceptor barely had time to move. Whirl sunk her teeth into his neck and twisted her body into position against him. The month or so interval of Whirl's absence did make it hard for him not to spill over prematurely. Especially with Whirl thrashing herself wildly on his clasper in pursuit of her own climax. When it came, hot and clenching around him, he was glad for Whirl violently pitching him to one side with her jaws, otherwise he would have finished inside her right then and there.

Instead he spilled into cold water, a sensation that left him shuddering in discomfort. But at least it brought a sense of peace in the aftermath. He watched Whirl sink to the seabed and curl up with a smug smile on her face. Perceptor floated above, gingerly inspecting the wounds on his neck. There was more tearing than their previous couplings.

He would probably need to see Ratchet... Or First Aid. First Aid preferably. He wouldn't huff or grumble at him. He was about to swim away when Whirl's voice reached him from below.

“Where is it anyway?” her tone was careless, deliberately so, given there was only one 'it' she could be referring to.

“She is with Chromedome and Rewind," he answered, "They've been taking care of her for the most part."

"Ugh, those two," Whirl said scornfully, "They'll make her soft and cutesy."

Perceptor ceased inspecting his wound. The complaint was intriguing coming from Whirl, considering her first action after to birth was fleeing the territory. 

"If you feel they are unfit, you have rights as her mother to take her back into your care."

Whirl snorted,

"Nah I got better things to do,” she glared outwards into the surrounding reef, "Did you name it?"

"Her," Perceptor corrected again, "She's been given the name Curio."

"Curio?" Whirl sounded out the name derisively, "That's a stupid name. Bet Rewind came up with that. Thinks he's so frikkin' clever. Why not something impressive. Like, um, Scythe or Hellion..."

Whirl trailed off, once again looking intensely frustrated,

"I dunno," she grumbled finally, "Curio's so nerdy."

Her eye flashed up at Perceptor,

“Guess it fits. You’re a nerd. It'll take after you.”

Perceptor ignored the scathing tone and dropped down to Whirl's level.  

“See those marks on my tail," he said, "She chews on it when I’m looking after her.”

Whirl studied them for a brief moment before snarling, 

“Pathetic. Bet they won’t even scar,” she rose from the seabed with an angry puff of her fins, “My human chewthing better be in the same place I left it. Otherwise there’ll be Hell to pay.”

She swam off. Perceptor didn't follow. His neck ached and he needed to find First Aid. Then it was his turn to look after Curio while he attempted to finish his anemone study.

He could already feel the pinch of her teeth on his tail. 

Like mother, like daughter.


	7. Perceptor & Brainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short stupid thing. Percy. Brainstorm. A poor cuttlefish.

"Hey Percy, look..."

Perceptor grimaced at the sound of the younger mer behind him. Why did he always insist on tailing after him, disrupting Perceptor's concentration with his wild ideas for experiments.

"Brainstorm, I don't have time for..."

Perceptor was suddenly blinded by a cloud of brown ink. He flailed in surprise, coughing as the ink cloyed around his gills.

The cloud cleared and there was Brainstorm, a cuttlefish in his arms.

At least Perceptor could make out the species by it's outline. It was blending in with blue and white tones of it's captor.

Perceptor might have found that intriguing if not for his overall annoyance.

"Brainstorm..." he growled.

"It took me ages but I caught him," Brainstorm laughed, "I'm thinking I could attach him to a spear or something. Dual purpose. Weapon with built in ink shield, for quick escapes. See, you just have to press on it's ink sac..."

"No don't..." Perceptor's order fell on deaf ears and he once again found himself choking on ink.

"Pretty cool huh," Brainstorm crowed as Perceptor caught his breath, "I'm gonna call it the Cuttlespear."

He frowned as Perceptor swam away with an irritated huff.

"What?" he called, "You don't like the name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think poor Mr. Cuttlefish escapes and doesn't become a prototype weapon. Not that it deters Brainstorm any.


	8. Rewind, Chromedome & Curio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind notices Curio is swimming strangely...

Rewind watched Curio swimming about in a strange lopsided manner.

"Why do you think she's swimming like that?"

"It could be a cramp," Chromedome said, "Maybe she slept on that fin."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Rewind moved to gently intercept the pup, "Are you hurt Curio?"

He tried to inspect her fin only for Curio to wriggle in his hold, uttering a series of giggling chirps.

"She seems happy enough," Rewind said, "Her fin looks okay."

"We should still let Ratchet take a look at her."

Rewind agreed. Just to be safe he carried her all the way. Not an easy task with Curio squirming. She was half his size now. Chromedome might have had easier time. But his mate was always reluctant about holding her. He worried about her reaching for his spines.

Rewind continued to clutch her as best he could as Ratchet examined her fin,

"No sign of tearing or dislocation," he announced, "Could you let her go so I can watch her swim?"

Rewind did as he asked. Curio continued to swim in the same fashion as earlier. Ratchet observed her for a moment before nodding.

"I think I understand. Has Curio seen Whirl lately?"

"Yesterday," Rewind said, "She spotted her in the distance."

"She meeped at her but Whirl just kept swimming," Chromedome's voice was thick with disapproval.

"Why are you asking?" Rewind asked the medic mer.

"Because I think Curio is mimicking the way she swims."

Rewind studied Curio a moment, gills flaring in surprise,

"Of course. Why didn't I see it?" he said, "It's exactly like Whirl."

"But why?" Chromedome asked, "Whirl has nothing to do with her."

Ratchet lifted his fins in a shrug,

"She still recognizes her as her mother," he said "Most pups copy the mannerisms of their parents."

"But we're her parents," Chromedome objected, only to add somewhat sheepishly, "Well, after Perceptor of course. Whirl doesn't even acknowledge her."

"Which is likely for the best," Ratchet remind him, "But Curio is too young to understand that."

Rewind turned his attention back to Curio, doggedly swimming in that awkwardly tilted manner. Poor pup.

"I wonder if that's the reason she bites so much," he said, "Whirl bites anything that moves." 

"Don't remind me," Chromedome muttered, "At least she doesn't bite you."

"I don't know why," Rewind smiled, "Maybe she knows I'm fragile."

"You're not fragile, love," Chromedome was quick to reassure him, "She probably adores you to much to bite you."

Rewind knew this was more an attempt to cheer him than actual logic. Curio spent most of her time with Perceptor chewing on his tail. All the same he smiled at Chromedome.

"That or she thinks I'll taste bad. Anyway I'm not complaining. I've seen the bite marks on Percy's tail."

"All pups bite," Ratchet said, "It's part of their development. I don't know how much it’s got to do with Whirl. Not like the swimming."

The trio's attention turned back to Curio.

"Could it be detrimental in the long run, her swimming like this?" Chromedome asked.

"Perhaps," Ratchet said, "But it's more likely she'll grow out of it. It's not a comfortable way to swim. Look she's already tiring herself out."

Curio was indeed looking exhausted. She looped around and struggled back towards Rewind, flopping against him. Rewind bought his arms back around her. This time Curio allowed herself to be cradled, lazily flicking her tail. Rewind felt a familiar wave of affection.

"You can swim whatever way you want," he murmured, Chromedome moaning quietly in chagrin, "I'm just glad you're okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm's curiosity with Chromedome's spines = not good. Set when Brainstorm is still a young mer.

"It's my fault," Chromedome moaned.

Rewind nuzzled against his underbelly.

"It's not as though you left one of your spines lying around."

"I was perfectly aware when Whirl tore out a mouthful," Chromedome ground his teeth, "I should have been more careful to watch where she spat them out. I _knew_ Brainstorm had been trying to get his fins on one."

The idiot. Chromedome had tried his best to deter his fascination with his spines. But he hadn't listened, managing to locate one Whirl had discarded after a recent altercation. Chromedome suspected the crazy female had even pointed it out to Brainstorm herself. Maybe to get Chromedome kicked out of the pod. He had no idea why Whirl picked on him so much, why she went for his spines like she had a death wish.

But whether she had been directly involved or not, Brainstorm had sucked in a mouthful of venom. And started convulsing. Thankfully he had been discovered and taken to Ratchet. The medic mer had injected him with anti-venom. The younger mer's condition had stabilized but he was still being closely monitored.

"This is why mnemomers can't fit in with a normal pod," Chromedome said sorrowfully, "We're too dangerous."

Rewind wriggled out from beneath him to look him directly in the eyes,

"Domey, listen to me, you didn't ask Whirl to attack you. And nobody thought to make sure the spines were properly disposed of. The whole reason Ratchet had the anti-venom is because you gave him some of your spines. Brainstorm is alive _because_ of you."

Chromedome sighed,

"I don't think the rest of the pod will see it that way," he said, "Rewind, if they tell me to leave..."

"No one is going to tell you to leave," Rewind interrupted, "Even if they did, I'll... I'll talk them around. Don't worry."

Chromedome was far from reassured. The pod had been reluctant to accept him in the first place. After this he doubted there was much Rewind could say to change their minds. Chromedome would have no choice but to leave. And as much as he knew Rewind loved him, a small part of him feared his small mate would decide not to accompany him. After all this was his pod. His home. Chromedome knew it would be asking a lot, asking him to leave. Even if Rewind consented, he knew he would feel guilty.

In the midst of all the uncertainty, Chromedome drew Rewind back under his belly.

"It's okay," Rewind murmured. Chromedome couldn't bring himself to answer. He clutched him tighter.

He expected some kind of representative to arrive and give him his marching orders. Presumably Magnus. But of all mers, it was First Aid who came swimming to them.

"How's Brainstorm?" Rewind asked him.

"Conscious," First Aid said, "And talking. Talking about a mnemospear. It's... Exactly what it sounds."

"You can't be serious," Chromedome uttered.

"Oh I am. Dad and Magnus are lecturing him as we speak. I thought you might like to visit. Give them all a break."

"Domey?" Rewind passed the decision onto him gently.

Chromedome nodded. If he was going to be banished, he at least wanted to see Brainstorm. He knew the younger mer had probably only ever been interested in him for his spines. But he had still acted more friendly towards him than most of the pod. Chromedome at least wanted to say goodbye.

Brainstorm was looking peaky when they arrived. Chromedome would have attributed it purely to his recent ordeal. If not for the fact Ratchet and Magnus were still in the process of reproaching him.

He brightened at the sight of Chromedome.

"Hey Chromedome," he cut over the top of Magnus ("This risk taking behavior needs to stop...), "Your spines really pack a punch."

"That's what I kept trying to tell you!" Chromedome fumed.

"To be honest I didn't think that much venom would still be left in there," Brainstorm mused cheerfully, "I thought most of it would have been expelled when Whirl tore it out of you. Now I know the spines carry an even greater quantity of venom than originally anticipated. Isn't that great?"

Chromedome sighed. He turned to Magnus and Ratchet.

"I know you're going to ask me to leave the pod. That's completely understandable. But if you would just reconsider. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is my home and I..."

"Wait, what?" Brainstorm interrupted.

He turned to Ratchet with a look of confusion,

"You didn't say anything about sending him away.”

“Brainstorm…” Ratchet began.

“You can't. I need his spines!"

"Shut up before I give you a sedative," Ratchet threatened, gaze softening as it traveled to Chromedome, "We're not banishing you Chromedome."

"It was general negligence that this occurred," Magnus said solemnly, "We all failed to safeguard Brainstorm. Not you specifically."

"See Domey?" Rewind said.

Chromedome didn't answer. He was too overwhelmed. He was allowed to stay? He didn't have to leave? 

"Plus as you can see, I'm totally alright," Brainstorm chimed in, "In fact I've probably given myself some kind of immunity."

"Are you a medic Brainstorm?" Ratchet asked dryly.

"Nope."

"Then stop self-diagnosing. I'm honestly surprised you haven't poisoned yourself sooner. The stupid stunts you keep pulling."

Brainstorm responded with a huff.

"No one understands my genius," he said, "But that's cool. You'll see. One day. You'll be begging me to build you a mnemospear!"

Chromedome looked at Ratchet pleadingly,

"Please give him that sedative."


	10. Perceptor, Curio and Brainstorm

Perceptor sighed as Curio noisily munched on his tail. It was hard focusing on his algae study. Not that the algae was changing so quickly that a few seconds break in concentration made that much difference. But still, Perceptor didn't like being distracted. If not by his pup, then especially by Brainstorm, who chose that moment to sail into view.

"Hey Percy, Percy's offspring. Give your uncle Brainstorm a hug."

Curio gave a muffled growl as Brainstorm gave her tail a tug. Perceptor winced as her teeth sunk in more deeply. 

"Careful," he hissed at Brainstorm, "You're too rough with her."

Brainstorm scoffed,

"Percy, she's half-Whirl. She's practically indestructible."

He gave Curio's tail another tug. In true Whirl fashion, she detached her jaws from Perceptor's tail and launched herself at the snorkel mask Brainstorm wore over his eyes. She head-butted it and bounced backwards with a comical 'oof', shaking her head in surprise.

Perceptor's paternal instincts flared in alarm,

"Curio, are you alright?"

"Of course she is," Brainstorm scooped the wriggling pup into his arms, "You're okay aren't ya Whirl spawn."

He tickled Curio under the fins. The pup's growls turned into giggles. Perceptor looked on with a slight frown. Brainstorm's effortless way with his offspring never failed to unsettle him.

"You wanna go see my weapons?" he bounced the giggling pup in his arms, "Yes? You do?"

"Absolutely not," Perceptor growled, "Do you remember the episode with Swerve and the spear gun?"

"Rung lived," Brainstorm argued.

"Barely. I'm not having your weapons around my pup."

"You let her around Chromedome."

"Chromedome understands the term precaution," Perceptor pointed out, "She's not going anywhere."

"Uh, fine," Brainstorm groaned, "We'll stay here. Work on your language skills. Right Curio?"

He tickled her fins some more, Curio erupting into breathless chirps. Perceptor sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate. At least his tail was having a reprieve. 

"Language skills?" he echoed.

"Can you say venom?" Brainstorm cooed at Curio, "Ven-om."

Perceptor sighed. Curio cocked her head curiously a moment.

"Nom nom,” she said.

Brainstorm let out a chuckle,

“Close enough,” he cast a grin at an unimpressed Perceptor.

Curio already knew a handful of words at this stage. Dada being one of them and a source of pride to Perceptor even though Curio applied it to Chromedome and Rewind as well. So it didn’t come as much surprise that she could manage an approximation of what Brainstorm was saying. His disapproval lay solely with Brainstorm’s choice of words.

“Why can’t you teach her useful words like reef or algae?”

“Pff boring,” Brainstorm said dismissively, turning his grin on Curio, "Can you say spear? Speearrr?”

"Sprrr," Curio gurgled, "Sprrrrr."

"Kid you're a natural," Brainstorm said with delight, "Can you say, high powered spear gun with ink shield attachment?"

Curio stared at him quizzically.

"Sprrr," she said after a moment.

Brainstorm’s expression turned sheepish,

"Okay, that was a little complicated,” he admitted, bouncing her in his arms, "Can you say 'Brainstorm is a genius'?"

“Oh for Primus’ sake,” Perceptor grumbled.

Curio furrowed her little brow in concentration,

"Bwainy… juju.”

Brainstorm gave an excitable gasp,

"She said it! She's a prodigy,” he grinned at her father.

"She said 'Bwainy juju,” Perceptor said dryly.

Brainstorm flapped his fins erratically,

"Which is pupspeak for 'Brainstorm is a genius'!"

Perceptor’s own fins ruffled as he folded his arms,

"Even if that was true, she's only parroting what you're saying. She doesn't actually mean it."

No pup of his was going to admit Brainstorm was a genius. Not on Perceptor's watch.

"Aww Percy, don't be jealous," Brainstorm crooned, "I'm sure she thinks you're juju too. Isn’t that right Curio?"

"Juju nom nom sprrr," Curio babbled proudly.

Brainstorm sent Perceptor a sympathetic glance,

"Sorry Percy, can't argue with that logic. If it makes you feel better, _I_ think you’re pretty smart."

Perceptor's response was to thrust out his arms,

"Give her back to me," he demanded, "Before you do permanent damage to her language development."


	11. Springer & First Aid

Big. First Aid stared. The newcomer was big. Granted, he was used to seeing the likes of Ultra Magnus. But Magnus wasn't so... (handsome) green. Green and muscular and grinning while his companion, a grizzled old mer, talked to Ratchet. Grinning at First Aid, who ducked his head and tried to seem busy with arranging his father's set of tools. Until Ratchet hailed him with a fin,

"Come here Aid. I want to introduce you. This is Kup and Springer."

"H-hello," First Aid tried not to focus too long on Springer.

Instead he forced himself to look at the older mer. For all his rough appearance he had a kind smile,

"Guessin' he's yours, Ratch, by the colorin'."

Ratchet nodded. Kup's smile became a grin.

"Pleased to meet yer Aid," he boomed.

"Likewise," First Aid was trying not to swing his gaze back on Springer, "Sir."

"Sir?" Kup laughed, "Who taught him manners? Couldn't have been you."

He shot Ratchet a teasing glance. Aid's Sire rolled his eyes.

"Kup is fine lad," the old mer turned back to Aid, "We Wreckers don't have much need for titles."

"Wreckers?" First Aid echoed.

"That's what we call ourselves," Springer said, his voice deep but charismatic. Aid fell in love with it immediately, "Our pod."

"The Wreckers are nomads," Ratchet explained to First Aid, "They travel from place to place. Making trouble."

"Bite yer tongue," Kup interrupted with a grin, "We don't cause trouble..."

"Trouble finds us," Springer finished with a grin of his own.

Ratchet once again rolled his eyes,

"I didn't miss your slogans," he shot at Kup, "Where's the rest of you anyhow?"

Kup's expression turned more solemn,

"Got ambushed by some hunters," he said, "Had to separate. Me and Springer managed to stick together."

"Couldn't leave without you," Springer said rather quietly.

Kup spared him a fond paternal sort of look.

"Sure we'll find the others soon enough," he looked back to Ratchet, "Thought Simanzi would be a good starting point."

"Sorry to say you're the first Wreckers I've seen in a long time," Ratchet told him.

"That's what Magnus was sayin'," Kup said with nod, "He said it was alright for us to stay a while, in case anyone else shows."

First Aid tried not to look too excited at the news.

"I suppose it's easier to put up with two Wreckers than all of them," Ratchet sighed, "As long as you don't cause trouble. Avoid Whirl. She'll want to fight you the moment she hears you're here."

Kup laughed,

"Whirl's still kickin' 'round?" he said, "Good for her."

"She's a pain in my gills," Ratchet griped, "Not to mention Magnus'. He's the one who holds her back most of the time."

"Well me and Springer can lighten his load while we're here," Kup said, "Right lad?"

"Yup," Springer said with a fearless nonchalance.

"So where's 'Hide?" Kup said, "Expected her to come greet us."

First Aid's chest tightened at the casual mention of his mother. His eyes shot to his father. His face had paled but his expression was controlled.

"A lot's happened since you last came through," he said quietly, "Aid, why don't you show Springer around. Kup and I need to talk."

First Aid hesitated. He didn't like leaving his father alone to break the news.

"Aid," Ratchet repeated firmly.

The younger mer acquiesced. The larger green mer falling in alongside him without a word. Aid was too preoccupied to feel self-conscious about being alone in his company and the expanding silence as they swam.

"Your mom," Springer said finally, causing Aid to flinch, "She... passed."

"Yes," Aid said, not meeting the only mer in the eye as he answered.

"I'm sorry," Springer said, "I liked 'Hide a lot. She was tough."

Aid whirled to face him in surprise,

"You knew my mom?"

A flash of discomfort flitted over Springer's broad features,

"Yeah. When we used to pass through here. I was a lot younger at the time..."

He trailed off, much to Aid's chagrin.

"Go on," he said.

Springer seemed reluctant,

"I don't want to upset you."

"You won't," Aid insisted, "I... I would like to hear it. Dad rarely mentions her."

Aid didn't resent him for it. He had come to realize it was his father's way of dealing with his mother's death. Internalizing it. Aid couldn't say he didn't do the same. But this time, he wanted to talk.

Springer still seemed a little hesitant,

"If... If that's what you want," he said.

Aid nodded his head,

"Yes. Please."

Springer let out a small sigh.

"Okay," he relented, "But you tell me to stop anytime you want."

"I will," Aid promised.

"Alright, where to start, well... Like I said, she was tough. She could have easily been a Wrecker. But she told Kup she didn't want to move around. She liked being here. With your dad I guess. They were already mates when I first met them. Sorry to say but I didn't really get why. They were very different. Ironhide was a warrior and Ratchet, well, you know what your dad's like..."

"Yeah," First Aid said with a wobbly sort of smile.

"They used to sass each other a lot," Springer went on, "'Hide used to collect these shells. It used to irk your dad. It used to clutter up their sleeping spot. I remember asking Kup why they were together. He just smiled and said I'd understand when I was older."

A softer smile appeared on Springer's face,

"Looking back he was right. They must have loved each other a lot. And I bet she loved you a lot too."

Aid hadn't broken down since he was a pup. But Springer's words rocked him to his core and he found himself bawling.

"Slag, I'm sorry!" Springer's voice boomed over his in distress, "I didn't - I didn't want to make you cry!"

"It's nuh-not y-your f-fault," Aid stammered.

He was suddenly seized by a pair of solid arms and clutched to Springer's massive chest.

"I got you, little guy."

He rocked First Aid as though he was a pup and the smaller mer felt a flush of embarrassment as his sobs dissolved into quieter sniffles.

"Thanks," he murmured, when he had calmed.

"No problem, little buddy," Springer said, and Aid felt grateful when the bigger mer held him for a little bit longer before letting go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roddy continues to be a bratfish and makes Drift and Magnus uncomfortable.
> 
> I see mers having spiracles, the extra gill slit that certain sharks have which allows them to sleep on the seabed for periods of time. So they can snuggle all they want :3

"Ugh, I don't feel good."

Rodimus' complaint was muffled with his face pressed to Drift's chest. He had latched onto the white mer after he had finished feeding, expecting to be towed along. Drift had simply relented to it, though it was hard to swim in this position, especially with the addition of Rodimus' weight. Even so, he gave Rodimus' back a gentle caress,

"You shouldn't race around just after you've eaten," he said, "Also while you're eating." 

"You sound like Magnus," Rodimus grumbled, followed by a queasy moan.

"Do you want to see Ratchet?" Drift asked.

Rodimus gave a groan of protest,

"He'll lecture me," he snuggled his face into Drift, "I'll just sleep it off. Can you drop me at my sleeping spot?"

Drift acquiesced with hum, rolling them in the direction of the sleeping area. 

"My sleeping spot is closer," he ventured after a moment's hesitation.

He felt Rodimus' squirm,

"So you're gonna make swim the rest of the way?" he whined.

"No," Drift said awkwardly, "I meant... You could sleep there. With me."

Rodimus' head propped up with a frown,

"But I sleep with Magnus."

"I know," Drift fought the urge to cringe, "I just thought you could sleep with me. Just this once."

"Oh..." Rodimus said and Drift could hear the reluctance in his pause, "Um..."

"It was just an idea," Drift backtracked hastily, "You don't know have to..."

"I know," Rodimus blurted, "It's just... Me and Mags always sleep together. Since I was a pup."

And you're a grown mer now, Drift thought.

Adult mers usually didn't sleep with the mers who raised them. They branched out, found mates, hunkered down with them. Drift knew he and Rodimus weren't mates in any official capacity, but they were close, in respects of friendship and physical intimacy. Yet every night Rodimus returned to Magnus' side, like a pup with its mother. It was unusual, unlike anything Drift had experienced outside the Simanzi pod.

But then, nothing about the Simanzi pod was usual compared to other pods. Rodimus was a reflection of that. Drift knew it was no good resenting him for it. He enjoyed the time he and Rodimus did spend together, even if it hurt having Rodimus leave his side to snuggle up to Magnus while Drift slept alone.

"I understand," he forced a smile, "Just forget I asked."

"You sure?" Rodimus didn't sound convinced.

Drift stroked his back.

"Yes. Besides, you snore."

"I do not," Rodimus protested, causing Drift to laugh, "I  _don't_."

"Okay," Drift relented, "Maybe it was someone else I heard."

"Probably Ratchet," Rodimus said, "You sleep close enough to him... Hey, I have an idea!”

"What?" Drift was piqued by the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Why don't you sleep with me and Mags?"

Drift’s curiosity shriveled into a tight ball of tension,

"I... Don't think Magnus would be comfortable with that."

The big mer had been cautious in allowing Drift join their pod. He seemed even more disapproving of Drift's relationship to Rodimus. Drift presumed Magnus felt he was something of a bad influence. Not that he said as much, it was more or less communicated through looks, stern glances and frowns that seemed to go over Rodimus' head. He was always blase when Drift mentioned Magnus' disapproval, dismissing him as overprotective.

Drift certainly didn't find the idea of the three of them sleeping together all that appealing. Unfortunately for him, Rodimus seemed determined, enough to have forgotten about his digestive troubles. He released Drift only to start pulling him along,

"Let's ask him."

Like every other situation Rodimus seemed to land him in, Drift seemed to lack the will to object, allowing himself to be towed all the way to Magnus. As always Rodimus seemed oblivious to the reproachful expression on the larger mer’s face at their approach.

"Mags, can Drift sleep with us?"  

“What?”

Drift might have found Magnus’ stricken reaction comical if not for his own discomfort in the situation. He stayed silent, easing himself out of Rodimus’ grip while Magnus struggled to form an answer.

"Drift has his own sleeping spot,” he said finally.

"Yeah but he wants to sleep with us," Rodimus said insistently.

Magnus’ gaze shot to Drift,

"You do?"

“I… uh…”

“C’mon Mags,” Rodimus broke in, “It’s not that much of a hassle.”

Magnus frowned deeply,

"There's not really much room,” he said.

"We'll make room! We’ll squeeze together."

Magnus looked physically pained. Drift could understand the feeling.

“ _Magnus_!” Rodimus whined at his silence.

Magnus gave a deep exhale through his gills,

"I suppose, if it's only this one occasion."

Rodimus whooped in response, completing a series of back flips through the water. Drift caught Magnus’ gaze. There was not much hostility in it, mostly an air of defeat and silent understanding that both were in for an awkward rest.


End file.
